When files are transferred, hashes of the files may need to be calculated at the receiver. The calculated hashes can be used, for example, to validate whether the files are transferred without any modification or other error during the transfer. When the transferred files are archive files (e.g., files containing at least one compressed file), hashes of file entries contained within the archive files (e.g., compressed files) may also need to be calculated.